Dieu De La Lune Foncée
by RaistlinofMetallica
Summary: Harry has been losing time, whole portions of days and even weeks on end. He has been having strange dreams, but what could it all mean? Is he losing his memory or is it something else? ON HAITUS FOR REVISION.


Dieu de la Lune Foncée

By RaistlinofMetallica

Rating: PG-13

Blanket disclaimer: Anything you recognize, except for my OCs and the plot, I don't own. I do this for fun and absolutely no profit.

_**AN: **I've taken down all the chapters in this for a complete revision, since this is an older story and in Desperate Need of a Massive Revision all around. I will be fixing this up when I have a spare moment._

* * *

Prologue: Croix du Roi

Harry Potter sat silently in the back of the Dursley's car, looking out the window at the passing buildings as the car glided through traffic towards Little Winging, Surrey. He looked older, more tired and slightly less like the boy who had left Number Four Privet Drive last summer.

There was a distant rumble and Vernon looked up to the rapidly darkening sky. It seemed that a storm was coming. Flashes of white lit up the growing clouds and a few small drops of rain covered the glass. It became rapidly dark outside, casting a shadow on everything. Abruptly, the cars in front of them stopped, some people getting out and running ahead. He grabbed the shift and stepped on the clutch, moving the gear to park. "Stay here, boy," he grumbled, reaching for the door handle. "I going to see-"

"No," his nephew said sternly, reaching forward and hitting the door locks.

Vernon stared back at the boy as though he'd lost his bleeding mind. "Boy..."

"Look again," Harry said, pointing forward.

Grumbling, the man turned to look in the direction his nephew pointed in. A flash of green light raced along the edge of the cars in front of them. A red bolt of light shot into the air, exploding as it hit the bricks of the building nearby. There was a scream and three more flashes of green light cut through the air. That wasn't lightning!

"Take the side street," his nephew said, indicating the smaller street to their left. Three cloaked figures, looking the very spectres of death itself, glided out from in front of the car just in front of them. Two more glided out from further ahead. "You must hurry!" the boy hissed from the backseat.

Vernon Dursley did not need to be told twice. He spun the wheel and punched the accelerator, the tires squealing as the car turned. Rain began to pelt the glass steadily as the car sped down the street. He dared to look back in the mirror at the street they'd just come from. The spectres vanished, one by one, into thin air. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"You won't see the last of them," Harry said matter-of-factly. "They were trying to get me."

He sputtered a moment, glaring at his nephew through the mirror. "Trying to get you? Who would want you, freak?"

"Tsk-tsk, Vernon Dursley," the raven-haired boy smirked. There was en eerie blue glow from where his eyes should have been. "How little you understand just how precarious your situation is."

Vernon had never heard the boy use this tone and he felt his skin crawl under the blue glow. "What are you doing, boy? Stop it at once!"

"Let us make a deal, Vernon," Harry continued, ignoring him and putting his hand on the seat. A soft glow spread from his hand into the chair and across the entire car. The wheel and gears began to shift on their own. "I can protect your family from those evil wizards, but I need something in return."

The man tried to turn the wheel, but it was of no avail. The car was moving on its own back to Little Winging. "Stop this, boy! This isn't funny!"

"You're right, this isn't funny," his nephew hissed in his ear. "Having Harry Potter in your house means that every dark wizard worth his balls will be looking to attack you and your family to get to him. And they have far more cruel forms of torture than anything you have seen in the movies. They can crush every bone in your body with a word. They can make the skin blister off your body and you will not die or pass out. You will be aware for every painful moment as you scream and beg for mercy."

Vernon shook in his seat, wincing as the car turned a sharp corner. "Stop it! Stop!"

"Dudley would probably make an interesting sport for them," Harry hissed in his other ear. "I suspect they'd turn him into a pig and roast him on an open flame. Perhaps they'd just curse him to eat and eat until he choked to death? It is hard to say. But maybe Dudley will luck out and have a heart attack before they come to kill you. He is getting rather dangerously overweight, isn't he, Vernon?"

The tires screeched as the car turned another corner sharply. "Leave Dudley alone, you freak!" he shouted, thick fingers dug firmly into the dash.

"I can save him," his nephew grinned darkly. "I can give him what he's always wanted. He'll have the attentions of that girl he's been eyeing... Maria, wasn't it? And he'll never have to diet again. I can make deals simply fall into your lap and money into your wallet. I can make those dark wizards unable to touch your family. All I want in return is a little something."

Vernon looked at him through the mirror. "What do you want?"

"Are you saying you want to deal?" Harry asked, smiling like the cat-who-caught-the-canary.

The car stopped at the light. "Yes," the man said slowly. "Now, what do you want from me?"

"Do you want my protection or not?" the boy smirked, the eerie glow in his eyes growing softer.

The car took off again. "I'll not answer until I know what you want," Vernon growled.

"You'll answer now, or I'll never offer this deal again," Harry said coldly.

The man closed his eyes and shuddered. Drawing a slow breath, he frowned and glared into the mirror at the freak that was his nephew. "I accept your offer."

"You won't be disappointed," the boy said, grinning darkly.

* * *

AN: Original version of the prologue is on my homepage.


End file.
